The N Word
by Aizen's Bitch Curl
Summary: Grimmjow says the forbidden "N" word towards Aizen, and suffers the consequences. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. The N Word

The "N" Word

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques the Sexta (6) Espada was known for his potty mouth and dreadful temper. He didn't have any respect for his fellow comrades and or Espada. Nnoitra the Quinta (5) Espada called him a "PMSing Kitty" on some days. And on those days Grimmjow's attitude would be even more sour. He would kill random arrancar that crossed his path, and abused his faithful Fraccíón. This is important information so remember it.

Grimmjow always woke up in a good mood, believe it or not. But that mood would ruined in mere nanoseconds because he would always remember because he works for Aizen Sðsuke. The so-called "God" would tell him to do ridiculous things such as "Grimmjow, go on patrol with Ulquiorra for me. Thank you." and "Grimmjow help Gin find his missing sock, please." Aizen and everyone in the entire universe knew Grimmjow _hated _Ulquiorra Schiffer the Cuarto (4) Espada with a passion. So why would he make Grimmjow go on a patrol with the Emospada? To piss him off, that's why. Why would he have the _Espada_, his top ten strongest arrancar patrol the outskirts of Las Noches, when he had Numeros to do that? To piss Grimmjow off, that's why! But we all knew he wouldn't push his luck with Aizen. No body did.

Today, Aizen didn't assign them patrol, which made Grimmjow 5% happier…so he was now from kill mode to pissed off. But they did have a lunch meeting, which made Grimmjow 10% angrier. He hated listening to Aizen talk about nothing, and taking long, agonizing pauses that drove him insane! So he walked for about four hours until he looked up and yelled "GIN! QUIT MESSIN' AROUND WITH THE HALLWAYS!" and somehow the door to the meeting room was right around the corner. "Tch.." Grimmjow spat. He walked in, though his first option was to kick the door down. All of the Espada and Aizen himself was already seated. Everyone looked at him, making it an awkward moment. The meeting must of started already. _Oh well_, Grimmjow thought as he sat down to a boxed lunch.

He could feel the eyes of the Espada looking at him. "What!" Aizen was quick to answer. "The meeting was drawing to a close, and you just happened to _grace _us with your appearance, _Grimmjow_." he said with a oh so light sneer. "Gin was messin' around-"

"No excuses, Grimmjow."

"But, Lord Ai-"

"Now, Espada what punishment should we place upon Grimmjow today?"

"Aizen-"

"Death."

"Shut the hell up, Ulquiorra!"

"Clean the dishes?" Harribel the Thres (3) Espada insisted.

"What a fitting punishment. Grimmjow, you will clean the dishes for the next week and a half."

Grimmjow sat their with his jaw open. "But, But I don't even know how to _wash _a dish!" Aizen just smiled. Grimmjow couldn't believe this. He tried to explain, he tried to be _respectful_! Do people know how hard that is! The Sexta clenched his fist. That was it. Enough was enough. Grimmjow had had it, and it was about time he let _Lord_ Aizen know that too. "Grimmjow, do understand that your punishment starts now. Please get to the kitchen and get started."

Grimmjow swallowed hard. Here goes nothing.

"No."

Szayel the Octava (8) Espada dropped his tea cup, breaking it. Ulquiorra's façade had broken, shock plastered all over his face. Horrid gasps and muffled screams echoed through the meeting room. Everyone looked at Aizen, who looked at Grimmjow, who looked at Aizen. The man was paralyzed with fear. Starrk the Primera (1) Espada woke up. "What happened?" he asked dazed. "Grimmjow said the 'N' word to Aizen." Nnoitra whispered. Starrk looked at Grimmjow with sad eyes. "Better run while you still have two legs, dude." he yawned. Aizen's eyebrows twitched here and there. "Excuse me, Grimmjow," Aizen said. He sounded as if he was about to lose it. "but what did you say? I couldn't hear you." Grimmjow stood up tall, ready to face death. "I said…..'no'." More muffled screams and horrid gasps.

"He said it again!"

"Grimmjow, are you _insane_?"

Aizen did nothing but nodded his head slowly, taking deep breaths. He shoulders rose slowly, then fell back in place. Grimmjow backed away from the table. Aizen suddenly grabbed the forked he was eating with and threw it at Grimmjow. The fork pierced his collar and nailed him to the wall. Butter knives, small knives, sporks, forks, and even _spoons_ came flying at Grimmjow with amazing speed. Aizen was throwing them as if they were shuriken. Aizen had made mere _eating_ _utensils_ deadly weapons of mass destruction. How? Well, he's Aizen Sðsuke, of course!

Grimmjow was plastered to the wall, scared half to death. Aizen pulled a big kitchen knife from his coat with a _shing! _and twirled it in his hand before pointing directly at Grimmjow. In a deadly tone he said:

"_Say it again_. _I dare you."_

_~Fin~_


	2. Conclusion

Chapter 2: The Conclusion!

Author's Note: I noticed all my other stories weren't getting any kind of attention, and then I post this story and BAM five reviews in 6.5 seconds! So now I made a second chapter due to high demands! So here you go! And also, WHO THE HELL IS SEBASTIAN FROM BLACK BUTLER!

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the incident. Grimmjow had got even worse. He killed more Numeros. He beat his fraccion half to death, and even kicked Nnoitra in the nuts when he called Grimmjow a "PMSing Kitty". Aizen had noticed this, and thought it was because of the Knife Incident that had occurred earlier. He felt no remorse, because his overlarge ego, so he decided to send someone to make Grimmjow feel a little better.<p>

The man entered the room, smiling. "Why hello, Brother." the man said with a sneer. Aizen looked up from his cup of tea unphased. "Hello, Nii-san." The man sighed heavily. "Why did you call me here, shinigami?" Aizen chuckled lightly. "Why are you so mean to your older brother?" The man took a chair and dragged it half across the room and sat down. "Since I found out he was a shinigami. Look, what do you want?" Aizen frowned a little. "You can't chat for a little?" The man looked at his watched casually. "No, I can't, now let's get on with it." Aizen took a long, agonizing sip from his cup, until-

"GOD! AIZEN, GET ON WITH IT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!"

"Okay, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, my Sexta…my 6th top Arrancar," Aizen explained his little brother. "I embarrassed him badly some time ago, and I want you to make him feel better." The man's eyebrow twitched. "I'll let you have Ulquiorra to yourself." Aizen added teasingly. "Who?" the man asked. "That young pale man that led you up here. You kept eyeing him lustfully." The man stuttered stupidly. "B-But I-I have someone al-already!" Aizen silenced him. "I don't think he really matters, besides, infidelity runs in the family." The man glared at Aizen hatefully. "F-Fine."

Aizen smiled lovingly. "I knew you couldn't refuse, Little Devil." The man groaned in disgust as he was led out of the room by Loly.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow laid on his bed. Glaring at ceiling, hoping burns would appear. After about two hours he rolled over, and buried his face in his pillow and screamed. He wanted to disappear, he wanted Aizen to burst into flames, and he wanted this place to crumble and destroy everything within. He wished this would happen until his brain started to throb. <em>That means it's working! Trying harder! <em>Grimmjow tried even harder, but it didn't work. "Hello." Grimmjow screamed, or yelled (whatever you call "AAAAAAAAAH!") and was now stuck to the ceiling, very pissed, and shaking like crazy. "Are you Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

Grimmjow looked at a very serene looking man with glowing red eyes, and black hair. He reminded him of Aizen so much. He wanted to take a kitchen knife and disembowel him. "Who wants to know?" The man smirked. Grimmjow unstuck his fingers from the ceiling, and dropped onto the bed. "I am Sebastian Michelis. You can just call me 'Black'." Sebastian did a bow. Grimmjow just stared at Sebastian. "What do you want from me?" Sebastian sighed heavily. "Aizen told me to cheer you up. He's tired of you killing all of his Numeros."

"Nu_mer_os." Grimmjow corrected. "Whatever. Listen, just get happy or something. I can't _believe_ that _son of a bitch_ is making do this!" Grimmjow widened his eyes at the man. "You talkin' about Aizen?" Sebastian looked at Grimmjow with a smile. "I hate that guy with a passion!" Grimmjow smiled widely. "I hate that bastard, too!" Grimmjow and Sebastian high-fived. "Hey, I'm his brother, and I can tell you a few secrets about him." "_Really_!" Grimmjow squeaked. They both cackled in laughter.

*Three hours later*

Grimmjow laid on the floor coughing and choking, while Sebastian was on the bed laughing his ass off. Grimmjow got up and pretended to drink tea. "Hello, Brothers and Sisters. Would you like tea with your waste of time?" They both fell out again. "Do you notice how glossy and big his bottom lip is?" Sebastian asked. Grimmjow's eyes watered. "I wonder why he always looks at people with those lusty eyes. He'll say 'I'll kill you.' and you think he's going to make _sweet _love to you." Sebastian laughed again. "God, I hate shinigami, too. Do you hate shinigami?" Grimmjow rose up. "Yes, I hate shinigami! There's one I hate more than _Ass_en!"

Sebastian looked curiously at Grimmjow. "Who?"

"Ichigo-"

"Ichigo!"

"Yes, Ichigo."

"His name is Ichigo!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"Hey, I'm Ichigo Shortcake!"

Grimmjow and Sebastian broke out into crazed laughter again. "You're the best person I've ever met." Grimmjow smiled. For once, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was actually happy. "When you comin' over again?" Sebastian smiled. "Very soon, my friend."

Grimmjow looked at the ceiling. "That wasn't fair though. I didn't do nothin' wrong." Sebastian sighed. "That's the point of living with Aizen, he doesn't make sense! When we were little, do you know how many times I was right, and still had to side with him?" Grimmjow looked at the man. "How many times?"

"Nine hundred forty-six thousand, seven hundred ninety one times….and that's where I lost track at when we were 10!" Sebastian exclaimed. "He's your leader, and you should say sorry. Either that or Aizen will make your life a living hell. Trust me, I know." Grimmjow scratched his head. "Alright, I'll apologize." Sebastian patted him on the back, got up, and headed for the door. Grimmjow shouted out one last question.

"Hey, are you an assassin or cook or something'?"

Sebastian smiled and his red eyes glowed ominously.

"No…but I'm one hell of a butler."

* * *

><p>Aizen's teacup trembled. "I…I don't look at people lustfully. Gin, do I look at people lustfully?" Gin stayed silent, but smiling widely. "So, I do look at people lustfully."<p>

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"I never answered the question."

"Then answer it."

"Hnnn…"

"So, that's a 'yes'?"

"I didn't say that."

"So, that's a 'maybe'?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Then what are you trying to say!"

"I never answered the question!"

"Then answer it!"

"….."

"Fine then! Go to hell." Aizen slammed his cup on the table and left. Gin waited until he was sure Aizen had left. "Lesson 1 of being in a gay relationship: Never tell a man with an ego the size of Seireitei and Hueco Mundo combined about his imperfections." Tosen nodded.

_~fin~_

* * *

><p>Alright that's it! If anyone would like make a branch story lemon between Sebastian and Ulquiorra be my guest. I only ask that you give me credit. That'll be all! Thanks for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL! Also, my other stories need love, too. Please review them! Also, if anyone here watches ThunderCats (2011) and knows how to write, please contact me! I would like a do a Collab! I have a great idea for a story! It's a Thunder Cats crossover with Bleach!<p>

_**Requirements:**_

-_You have to know how to write lemon._

_-You have like ThunderCats and Bleach!_

_-You have to like Yaoi! (BoyxBoy)_

_-And you have to know how to write! DUH!_

_-You have to Like Grimmjow, Mila Rose, and Ggio Vega, and also Lion-O_


End file.
